Concealed Truths
by squeaken1
Summary: After searching for a mysterious, gray troll spotted in Misty Meadows, Poppy and Branch find themselves faced with a group of trolls with a burning hatred for bergens. Now, with Bridget's life on the line, can the couple convince the new trolls that bergens have changed before it's too late?
1. The Wandering Gray of Misty Meadows

**_Chapter 1  
_**

 _The Wandering Gray of Misty Meadows._

* * *

Frantically running, Bridget made her way towards Troll Village. She pushed her way through the brush, careful to avoid any possible nearby trolls. With puffs of breath escaping her lips, Bridget kept her target in mind. As she drew nearer to Troll Village, she began to scan the area for a bright pink troll: her best friend, Poppy.

"Poppy!" Bridget shouted in her hushed whisper of a voice. Her eyes honed in onto the village – she could finally see it! Carefully maneuvering her feet, she began to tiptoe through the village. "Poppy, where are you?"

"Bridget! Over here!" the pink troll shouted, standing on top of a mushroom.

Finally catching her breath, Bridget brought herself down to her knees, her face now closer to Poppy. "Poppy," Bridget said, furrowing her brow. "I- I saw a gray troll…" She paused to catch her breath some more, panting heavily.

"What do you mean?" Poppy questioned with worry. "Did you see who it was?"

"I dunno," Bridget admitted. "He ran away before I could get a good look at him. I think he came back this way."

Poppy let out a small gasp. "Let's check on Branch."

With little effort, the pink troll climbed onto Bridget's shoulder, and they headed towards the outskirts of the village where Branch lived. Once at his bunker, Poppy leapt to the ground and dashed towards it. With great force and speed, Poppy began slamming her fist onto the door, screaming Branch's name repeatedly.

"Branch! Branch! Branch!"

The troll queen could feel her heart racing as she continued to shout her friend's name. Her brain swelled with fear. Branch had recently gotten his true colors back, which had filled her heart with delight. But due to his solitude for the past twenty years, he was having trouble adapting to troll life. The pink troll never showed it, but she was afraid that he would drift back into his gray self. Branch deserved to be happy. In fact, ensuring his happiness was one of her top priorities.

A warm hand placed itself onto Poppy's shoulder. With a sudden jerk, she whipped around to face the hand's owner. Her lips pinched into a smile, heart calming.

"Branch…You're blue."

Lifting his hand off of Poppy's shoulder, Branch began to inspect himself. "Yeah, I've been blue for a while, Poppy. What's going on?" He arched an eyebrow.

"I saw a gray troll in Misty Meadows," Bridget interjected, pushing her face closer to the two trolls. "We thought it might be you."

Branch shifted his gaze towards Bridget. "Are you sure the troll wasn't silver. Maybe with lots of glitter?"

Bridget shook her head. "No way! He was definitely gray with black hair."

Biting his bottom lip, Branch and Poppy exchanged looks of concern. "Maybe we should go investigate."

Nodding in agreement, Bridget scooped up the two trolls and began moving back towards Misty Meadows. Branch made a few grumbles of complaint about how he didn't need to be carried, but both girls assured him that he shouldn't let it bother him that much. Although he didn't feel as though the reassurance helped, Branch just let it go and sat on top of Bridget's head. It wasn't worth arguing about, after all. Poppy nested herself right beside him.

Without paying much attention to how close she was, Poppy placed her hand down on Bridget's head – or that's what she thought she was doing. Instead, she placed her hand on top of Branch's. As if on cue, the two darted their eyes at their overlapping hands, then shifted their eyes towards each other. They both could feel themselves blush as they swiped their hands away, letting out awkward giggles.

"Sorry about that," Poppy said sheepishly.

"Yeah, didn't see you there," Branch added, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"We're here," Bridget finally exclaimed, not hearing a single word the two trolls had exchanged with each other.

Branch climbed his way down, immediately scanning the area for signs of a troll: glitter, hair, party supplies, or maybe even crumbs from some sweets. He just wanted to find anything that could aid them in finding the missing, gray troll.

Meanwhile, Bridget gently placed Poppy down as they began shouting aimlessly in hopes someone would answer them.

"Hello?! Anyone there?!" Poppy shouted.

"Little, gray troll?! Are you there?!" Bridget softly shouted.

"If there was a troll here, I don't think they wanted to be found," Branch said, finding no evidence of a troll. "Maybe you just saw something that looked like a troll."

"I know what I saw, Branch," Bridget retorted. "It was definitely a gray troll. I actually think he kind of looked like you."

Branch was taken aback. "Who in this village looks like me?"

Bridget shrugged. "I don't know all the trolls yet. Maybe a family member of yours? Like, maybe your parents or something…"  
Branch grew silent, freezing in place. He hadn't thought about his parents in years. In fact, he could barely remember them. Both of them died when he was just a baby. Most of what he knew of them was from Grandma Rosiepuff. Letting out a sigh, Branch turned away from the group.

Poppy and Bridget glanced at each other. Bridget mouthed a "sorry", while Poppy began to head towards Branch.

"Hey, Branch. My man. Are you okay?" She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Branch shook his head, pulling himself out of his memories. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just look for this gray troll so we can go home."

"I-I'm sorry, Branch," Bridget whispered, finally mustering up the courage to speak.

"It's fine," Branch grumbled. "Just not a good subject for me."

"Oh," Poppy muttered. "Well, if you want to talk to me about it, I'm always here for you." A wide smile formed across her round face.

Branch returned a small smile. He then began to search for some more clues. Finally, he found something. It was a long strand of black hair – troll hair to be exact. It must've shredded off. "I guess you were right, Bridget. A troll was here."

The other two came closer for a better look.

"I told you," Bridget said.

"I think they were heading this way," Branch said, pointing at the group of trees that were in the direction he was facing.

"Let's look," Poppy exclaimed enthusiastically.

The group of three began wading through the trees. As they drew deeper into the thicket, the world grew darker. The sun could no longer softly caress their cheeks. The forest became quiet, the only sound to be heard was their footsteps.

"Maybe we should turn back," Bridget suggested. "It's kind of spooky here."

"Yeah, you're right," Poppy agreed. "I doubt a troll would come _this_ way. It's too dark"

Bridget turned around.

 _OOF!_

Just as she was about to take another step, she fell over. Dozens of small figures began to climb their way down the nearby trees like ants. With great agility, the small figures wrapped a few ropes around Bridget, preventing her from moving or getting up.

"What's going on?!" Bridget shouted, fear quivering her voice.

Branch took a closer look. "They look like…trolls."

The figures stopped, glancing at Poppy and Branch. Their eyes focused intently as the green-haired one began to move slowly towards them.

"Now you've done it," Poppy exclaimed.

"We don't know what they want, yet," Branch argued back.

The green-haired one was finally face to face with Branch. Half of her face was covered in brown face paint, while the rest of her skin was blanketed in a color that was somewhere between a lavender and a magenta. A leaf poncho hung off her shoulders, drifting slightly in the breeze as she inspected Branch. Finally, a smile curled against her cheeks.

"I'm glad you guys are safe. You can't be too careful with these bergens, ya' know. Am I right?" The green-haired one pounded the end of her spear against the ground, making a loud thumping noise. "By the way, I'm Sage."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this. I've been wanting to write this for a while. I promise I will also continue _Creek's Redemption_ as well (for those that are reading it). I just needed to get this out of my head. I know I am a little rusty on my fan fiction. I apologize. School got in the way of my writing. (The life of an animation student is very busy). Anyway, let me know what you guys think of it. Good or bad. I like hearing how I can improve. And I also like to know who's reading. :)**


	2. Bergen Sympethizers

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Bergen Sympathizers**_

* * *

Poppy couldn't believe her eyes. A group of trolls had just taken down Bridget – her BFF. Why didn't they know about the peace they had created not long ago? Did they flee from the scene when Chef first arrived at their Twentieth Anniversary party? She had so many questions flowing through her head, and she needed answers now.

"Sage, I'm Queen Poppy. We made peace with the bergens not long ago. Where were you guys when this happened?"

Sage averted her attention to the troll queen. "Tsk. You're not my queen." Moving towards Poppy, Sage tightened her grip onto her spear. "That bergen must've bonked you on the head or somethin'. Tell me, why were you out here? How did this… _thing_ capture you?"

"That _thing_ is my BFF, Bridget. She would never eat a troll," Poppy retorted.

"Yeah, that would be super weird," Bridget added, just before one of the new trolls stuffed a rock into her mouth.

"Silence, beast," the other troll had snapped at her.

"Bridget!" Poppy cried, running towards her friend.

Having had stood back and observing the situation, Branch finally decided to include himself into the conversation. "While I applaud you for your ability to take on a threat, I have to ask…where have you been that you don't know about Poppy or our newfound peace with the bergens? There's no way you guys lived with us in Troll – "

Branch was cut off.

" _Peace with the bergens!?_ You too?" Sage jumped at Branch, cupping his cheek with her free hand. "What has this bergen done to you sweet, little trolls?"

Branch slapped her hand away. "Just let our friend go, already," he growled.

"I don't think so," Sage said, snapping her fingers. The other trolls rushed towards Branch and Poppy, tying their hands and hair behind their backs. Sage moved behind them and prodded them both in the butt with her spear. "You bergen sympathizers are coming with me."

"Where are you taking us?" Poppy hissed.

"To our queen. She'll decide your fate." Sage turned to the other trolls. "You guys wait here till the Yellow Squad comes with the cart, so you can move our new prisoner into the cells."

Bridget gulped.

Sage shoved Branch and Poppy deeper into the forest. Although it didn't seem possible, it grew darker as they kept moving forward. The tall, thin trees around them seemed to be closing in on them, pulling themselves into a tight formation. They couldn't tell if it was day or night due to the lack of the daylight.

Branch kept his gaze up as they trotted along. Vines coiled themselves around many of the trees – and in more abundance than he's ever seen. He began to wonder if anything could live in this dense part of the forest. It was then he saw it; something moved high up in the trees. Branch squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look.

"What's up, Branch?" Poppy whispered, leaning towards his ear.

"I'm not sure," Branch whispered back without moving his gaze. "I saw something in the trees."

Sage squeezed herself between the two of them and began whispering as well. "We have guard trolls posted in random trees throughout the forest. So don't get any ideas of escaping." She glanced between the both of them before returning to her previous position behind them.

Trying to take a look for herself, Poppy glanced up at the trees. She could see one troll high up stepping out into the light, spear in hand. Whoever that troll was, they did not look very happy. What kind of trolls were they?

Branch nudged Poppy with his shoulder. "We should get a guard system like this for Troll Village. It would be great security."

Rolling her eyes, Poppy scoffed, "Not now, Branch."

"Quiet, Bergen sympathizers!" Sage barked as they arrived at a large thorn bush.

She pushes past them and approaches a flower growing next to the bush. Quickly, she grabs hold of the nearest thorn sticking out of the bush and pushes it down. Suddenly, the ground they are standing on begins to slowly sink down. Poppy lets out a gasp as she and Branch began to look around the sinking earth. It continues to bring them down for a while. When it finally stops, they are standing in front of a long tunnel lit by glowing mushrooms.

"Follow me," Sage orders.

Branch began to gush at his surroundings. It was a wonderful masterpiece. An underground bunker? He wasn't the only troll that adored safety and security from the dangers around them. And the lighting system was quite a nice touch. Before they left, he needed to know where these glowing mushrooms came from so he could install a few of his own in his bunker.

Meanwhile, Poppy kept her thoughts a little more serious – which surprised even her. These trolls were nothing like the trolls back home. Why have they been hiding underground? Why did they have guards posted in the above trees? It was like a village of Branch's. Something serious had to happen to them to make them so defensive. With Branch by their side, she was sure they could reason with the queen. Branch could relate to them…and that could be to their advantage. It took her a long time to open Branch up. She wasn't sure if she could handle this many "Branch's" on her own.

They finally made a turn through a doorway. The room they entered was had an eerie dim glow and was damp. It felt like a cave or the inside of a mouth – ew! They could barely make out a figure sitting on top of a ledge towards the back of the room. If it wasn't for the blue glow hazed behind the figure, they wouldn't have been able to see it.

"These two trolls were found frolicking in Misty Meadows with a bergen!" Sage bellowed, pounding her chest with a fist.

"I wouldn't call it frolicking…" Branch muttered.

"Don't speak unless spoken to, bergen sympathizer!" Sage hissed, directing her spear towards Branch.

"Now, Now, Sage. That's no way to speak to a couple of troubled trolls," a voice softly scolded. The figure stood up and began to climb down the ledge. The hair of the figure brushed against the ceiling, glowing mushrooms revealing themselves as the hair moves past. The room brightens up, making the figure more visible.

The figure was a purple-skinned female troll. Her light blue hair had a small vine tied at the top, while a wreath of pink flowers rested against it. Most of her clothes were green and short, her belly jewel visible. A yellow shawl draped itself around her shoulders, dragging itself along the ground.

"I am Queen Senna." She softly spoke. "Do not be afraid, my little trolls. Just tell me what happened."

With a sigh of relief, Poppy felt at ease. Senna seemed so peaceful and open-minded. She gave off an aura that made Poppy forget about her worries for Bridget. Her BFF was going to be totally fine.

"Well, you see, Queen Senna," she began. "My friend Bridget saw a gray troll wandering around Misty Meadows earlier today. We were worried and went to look for the gray troll. We couldn't find them, but we bumped into Sage." Poppy made a quick glance at Sage before turning back towards the queen. "Sage called us 'bergen sympathizers', since my dear friend Bridget is a bergen. I'm not sure if you realize this, but recently we made peace with the bergens. They no longer want to eat us. So I ask you to please let my friend go. It's all just a big misunderstanding."

Senna was silent, taking in all the information given to her. Her face was unmoved, sending no hints as to what she could possibly be thinking. After another moment had passed, she spoke, "You must be Troll Tree Trolls. I didn't know any of you were still alive…"

"Yes!" Poppy exclaimed, jumping as she did so. "My village came from the Troll Tree a little over twenty years ago! We now live in a village no too far away from here."

"Hmm…" Senna pondered. "And who are you?"

"What? Oh! Where are my manners?! I'm Queen Poppy, and this is Branch!" She bumped her shoulder against Branch's. He made a small, awkward smile.

"Why should I believe any of this?" Senna crossed her arms.

"Um…" Poppy was caught off guard.

"For one, we were traveling with a _Bergen_ and didn't get _eaten_!" Branch interjected.

Senna nodded. "And what if she was just using you to help her find more trolls for Bergen Town? How do I know you haven't been brainwashed by the bergens? What if their offer for peace is just a lie?"

Poppy wasn't even sure how to answer this. "Those aren't fair questions."

"And you can't expect me to blindly accept your trust in our enemies." Senna stepped closer to them. "I can't endanger my people without proof."

"She is right, you know," Branch muttered to Poppy.

" _Branch!_ Totally not helping!" Poppy hissed back.

Clasping her hands together, Senna glanced between the two Troll Tree Trolls. "Until you can find a way to prove to me that bergens have changed without endangering my tribe, I want you to stay with us."

Branch and Poppy exchanged glances.

"Sage, untie them."

With a salute, Sage swiftly untied them. Branch and Poppy rubbed their wrists – and their hair – once they were freed.

"As for the gray troll," Senna continued, "I think that might be our teacher for the trollings. You may sit in his class and talk to him afterwards, if you'd like."

Poppy nodded with a grin. "We'd love to."

* * *

 **A/N:** **I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I got an internship and have been storyboarding a good chunk of the summer. I have been keeping this in mind and been expanding on the ideas I've had in my notes I have in my phone. I have so much background for Sage and Senna. I'm really happy I fleshed it out more! Enjoy!**


End file.
